<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Webby's Experiment by SkippySq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588530">Webby's Experiment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippySq/pseuds/SkippySq'>SkippySq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cuckolding, F/M, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippySq/pseuds/SkippySq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Webby reflects on an experiment. </p>
<p>Kind of a sequel to "Family Play Sessions" in that I'm running off my personal head-canons that story established, but it's not necessary reading.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dewey Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck &amp; Webby Vanderquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Webby's Experiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written on my smartphone in my downtime at work and went through a few drafts and changes so I apologize if there are any inconsistencies or errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Webby and the triplets occupied a decently sized bed in one of the mansion's many guest rooms, the girl tied by the wrist and ankles to the bedposts while Dewey sat beside her, mesmerized by the mating on display in front of them. Webby struggled at her bonds, wrist and ankles tied apart to leave her helpless and at the triplets mercy. She'd been fighting with the ropes for ten minutes now, to no success. She hadn't even managed to get the slightest of give from them. These were sturdy, probably one of the more secure knots ever used on her. Webby had begun to accept that maybe no amount of effort was going to get her out of them and considered resigning herself to giving up and letting the reality of the situation sink in. Maybe with some luck this torture would be over quickly? </p>
<p>No! She couldn't accept failure, certain she had been in worse bondage than this! All that escape training wasn't going to go to waste! With her spirit returned, she decided to rest for a moment and regain her energy. Unfortunately that meant she was forced to watch the show. Despite her best efforts to focus elsewhere her eyes stayed firmly glued to the duckling in front of her, a dopey smile painted across his beak as he bounced forward. Louie let out another pleasure filled moan in Webby's direction as he felt his ass filled by the boy that had mounted him: his brother Huey. The girl squirmed while the two boys she regarded as nothing less than her own brothers continued to fuck. </p>
<p>"You feel sooo goood, Huey." Louie said in a strained hush between pants. The words seemed to have a positive effect on Huey, his pace quickening. Louie thrusted his ass back with each bounce forward, working in perfect rhythm with his brother to ensure the red-capped boy's cock was as deep as possible in his tailhole. Webby's pussy had become absolutely drenched from the spectacle and begged for attention she couldn't give, the entire reason for the ropes. She would have to go without until Dewey felt she had been teased enough and either released or fucked her, she didn't care which. Webby attempted to grind her thighs together in a futile effort to relieve the heat in her groin while Dewey was free to masturbate beside her. They watched as Huey continued to fuck his brother, hands gripped on Louie's somewhat femine hips for leverage. All she could do was wait for another opportunity to escape and distract herself by reflecting on how she had kind of gotten herself in this situation.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>It had been a year since Webby had started exploring the triplets and in that time they’d all grown more and more comfortable around each other. At first the boys only accepted sexual attention from her in private, taking turns for the occasional mutual masturbation or blowjob. With time it reached a level where they could all be in the same room during these intimate moments. Eventually they had even managed their first group session, an event that became commonplace. Webby was satisfied with that at first, but later found she wanted to push their relationship even further into something more taboo. It felt great to be the center of the boys attention, really, but in her opinion the complex relationship they all had could only be complete if they all played equal parts rather than depending entirely on her. She wanted to see them enjoy each other just as much as they'd been enjoying her.</p>
<p>That desire to see them all start to give and take had grown into a strong need, and soon she had set up an experiment. The girl was actually quite proud of how detailed it was, factoring in everything from the personalities of the triplets right down to the weather forecast. She left nothing to chance when she had a plan. And what a plan it was, one she thought was more than reasonable. She had managed to get them comfortable having sex with her at the same time, certainly she could guide them farther along under the right conditions. Webby's plan was meant to slowly introduce them to the incestuous concept over time, starting with Dewey. He was no doubt the easiest to convince of trying new things, not to mention the occasional lust-filled gazes he had given Della implying incest wasn't too hard of a stretch.</p>
<p>It started with the first heat of summer, the humidity thick in the air. The heat always managed to boost their sex drives and she knew with a bit of nudging she could accomplish something in that lust, small as it may be. One evening when the heat had hit its peak she had the boys sit beside each other on the edge of her bed while she sat on her knees in front of them. She tended to Dewey first, her beak wrapped firmly around his cock. Louie played on his smartphone while Huey read from a book, both erect as they waited in anticipation for their turns. While they were distracted, Webby grabbed Dewey's hand and slowly guided it to Louie's erection, much to the boy's surprise. "Uh, Webby? What are you doing?" Dewey asked as he pulled his hand away. She had to remove his cock from her throat and take a few breaths before begging them to give it just a minor chance. Dewey was easily convinced and though Louie remained a bit more hesitant he agreed to at least giving it a chance. Her persuasive skills must have been in peak form as she returned to sucking on Dewey's cock, once more guiding his hand to Louie's member. This time the boy managed a somewhat firm grip on his brother's member. It was half-hearted at first and lacked both confidence and desire, but it was a start. Webby continued, guiding his hand up and down Louie's shaft as she bobbed on his. While she expected the resistance from the boys, she was surprised when Dewey started to take the initiative, especially as quickly as he did. After the first minute of helping him pump, Webby found her assistance was no longer needed. She pulled her hand away and savored the sight of Dewey masturbating his sibling. Louie squirmed as his brother continued to give his first handjob, nothing but the slightest of whimpers escaping him while his hands gripped the sheet of the bed. </p>
<p>Her gaze shifted to Huey, curious what his response to all this was. His hand had covered his eyes, but she noticed the occasional peak he would sneak through his fingers. There was also a deep crimson blush on his face, certainly a good sign. Her thoughts shifted when she felt the dick in her mouth start to flare. A loud gasp escaped Louie's beak as his brother's handjob became tighter and more erratic. Their moans filled the room as they came back-to-back. While Webby's mouth was being filled, Louie was covering the palm of his brother's hand in cum before falling back onto the bed, legs twitching in his afterglow. The girl swallowed every drop that was shot down her throat and lapped at the softening member until it was thoroughly cleaned. Once she was satisfied she placed her hand on Dewey's chest and pushed him backwards so he could lay beside his brother. The two boys breathed heavily, too exhausted to do much else. She left them to recover and pushed Huey down, mounting him in the blink of an eye. She lined his dick up with her pussy and sank down, having her first orgasm of the night the second he hilted inside her. It didn't take the duckling she was riding long to cum either, and she could tell from the strong grip on her hips he had and the way he shuddered that his was powerful. </p>
<p>Once Dewey had broken that first taboo Louie followed with surprising ease. It was so easy that Webby had to wonder if maybe the green-favored duckling had been suppressing a curious part of himself this whole time. The handjob was returned the next night, the room heavy with humidity and the moans of horny ducklings. Huey remained uninvolved - timid as always - but she was proud of the progress she had made. </p>
<p>Summer passed and the two had gotten significantly more comfortable with each other. Huey even stopped "covering" his eyes. Webby decided it was time for the second part of her plan. She started to toy with Dewey and Louie's butts during her blowjobs to see what reactions she'd get. It was just a slight brush or rub of her finger at first and both responded well to that, but Dewey didn't seem to care for it when she fingered him. Louie was the exact opposite however, finding the stimulation not only good but downright amazing. His moans were more desperate and girlish, and his orgasms were much stronger. She had asked Huey if she could try it on him, but he declined and she had to respect that. </p>
<p>With one brother refusing and the other not finding much pleasure in it, her experiment boiled down to Louie. It didn't take much convincing, just the promise of taking his chores for the next six months. With the deal to let her stick something larger than her fingers inside him agreed upon, Webby broke out an old friend. Before the boys had moved in and they had started their complex relationship, she had to handle her sexual needs solo. She found relief in a pink, plastic dildo she'd purchased with the aid of one of Scrooge's credit cards and the internet. If the wealthy duck ever saw the charge he never brought it up. After the triplets, the poor thing had sat untouched in a chest under a loose floorboard in her room. </p>
<p>That night Louie found himself toyed with in strange new ways, thrusting that pink toy in and out of his ass as he watched his brothers fuck Webby. The sight of Louie with his tongue hanging out of his beak, panting and playing with his butt, was absolute beauty to the girl sandwiched between her surrogate brothers. She had even managed to talk Dewey into kissing Louie, an image forever burned into her memories. The day after involved both Louie sitting on an ice pack and a bit of awkward side-stepping between the boys as they tried to ignore the kiss that hung between them. It wasn't long in the day before they started talking again, and in a few weeks they shared their second kiss, one lacking restraint and filled with confidence.<br/>Huey continued to prove resistant, but she had gotten him to at least attempt a handjob on one of his brothers. It was a meek attempt, but Webby considered it both a success and surprisingly endearing. His brothers found it cute as well and that knowledge turned him sheepish and quiet. </p>
<p>By winter Louie would often have a toy in his ass or his beak pressed against his brother whenever the four of them had sex, and she wasn't the only one giving blowjobs. While she would tend to all of them, there were occasional nights Dewey and Louie would let her focus on Huey as they tended to each other. There was only one phase left of her plan, one final development before she could consider this a moderate success. Unfortunately this phase was all about waiting on her part. She had nudged the brothers in the right direction, the next leap was something they had to reach on their own. She'd be a horrible sister if she pushed them into their first time together. It was Christmas when she finally got the payoff to her long experiment. Late in the evening - after all the adults had retired to their bedrooms exhausted from another holiday season - the four ducklings sat in the library and enjoyed each other's company as they admired gifts. Webby sat by the window and admired the blade of a dagger she'd received from her grandmother. The room fell quiet and for a few minutes stayed that way, until Louie sheepishly asked Dewey if maybe they could try going all the way. To the surprise of his brothers Dewey agreed immediately. Huey's jaw nearly unhinged, but Webby only smiled and continued staring at her blade, content to let them have their special moment before the fun began.</p>
<p>It was quite the sight as she watched Dewey mount his brother, lining his cock up with Louie's ass. With one simple nod from the presenting boy Dewey slowly pressed the head of his cock against his brother's hole, pushing into it until he began to penetrate. Louie shuddered as he took his first real cock, powering through the twinge of pain he had been warned of. His brother continued to sink deeper into him until finally there was nothing left, Dewey’s crotch pressed firmly against his ass. Webby sat beside Louie and stroked his head, guiding him through deep breaths as his body adjusted to the new sensation of fullness.   </p>
<p>Webby glanced off  to the side, where Huey had placed himself to get a good view of the penetration. While her experiment had been somewhat successful, she had wished for better results with Huey. There were moments she thought he was seconds away from giving in and allowing himself to enjoy his brothers the way he enjoyed her, but she doubted he’d ever be able to beat his shy nature to this extent. Louie’s breathing slowed to a calm pace and craned his neck towards Dewey, who was doing a fantastic job containing his excitement and staying still for his brother. With only a glance Dewey got permission to start thrusting, slowly pulling his cock from the boy’s hole until only the head remained inside and then just as carefully pushing it back in.</p>
<p>The pain remained for the first couple seconds but pleasure became more and more noticeable until completely eclipsing it. Louie had thought that pink toy had given him a good idea what to expect, but found the real thing to be an entire world of difference. It radiated a pleasant heat versus the chill of plastic, and the odd mix of a soft but firm skin gave a whole other feeling inside of him. There was an initial attempt to keep his moans suppressed in embarrassment, but after five minutes of being fucked by his brother they flowed freely from his beak, matching the noises Dewey was making as he felt his brother’s ass squeeze around his member. Webby stopped stroking Louie’s head and planted a small kiss on his temple before backing away to give them space. She moved to sit beside Huey, who was trying to conceal an erection between his knees. It wasn’t long before she was riding Huey, the four of them barely inches apart as they began the next phase of their relationship. Louie let out a burst of adorably girlish moans that rivaled Webby's, and when he could form words it was to beg for more or vocalize just how good it felt to have his brother. Everyone came hard that night, Webby most of all as she squirted onto Huey's crotch once he switched to using her tailhole. It was the best Christmas she had ever celebrated, intimately surrounded by the boys she called her brothers. </p>
<p>Snow melted, flowers bloomed, time passed as it always did. With it came more adventures, and a lot more shared experiences. Some nights Webby would be the center of the boys attention, and other nights she'd watch Louie bounce on his brother's dick while she did the same with Huey. Come spring the unexpected had finally happened: the shy boy actually started accepting some attention from his brothers. It was nothing more than a light handjob from Dewey or a few licks of his shaft from Louie, but it was actual progress all the same. With him now showing a clear interest in his siblings Webby finally vocalized an idea that she had formed months ago, one she was quite proud of. With his permission she got on her knees in front of him, hands sliding down his slender frame until they came to his erection.</p>
<p>She had made detailed mental notes over the years regarding the boys, including their more sensitive spots. With a few flicks of her tongue at carefully pinpointed spots of his member she had him panting for breath. She shuffled to the left of him and patted the carpet beside her, wordlessly telling Louie to claim her previous spot in front of Huey. Said boy watched with wide eyes as his brother kneeled down before him. Louie's face was barely inches from his brother's cock, close enough to feel the heat radiating off it. Webby's hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, gentle but firm as she aimed the tip directly at Louie. The duckling leaned forward, giving a few licks to the tip and eliciting whimpers from Huey. </p>
<p>Louie wrapped his beak around the tip of his brother's cock and suckled at it while Webby delivered more flicks of her tongue along his shaft. She personally thought it was perfect synergy between them as they toyed with Huey, the boy nearly thrusting to get more of his cock into Louie's throat. Webby took pity on him and pulled back, placing one of her hands on the back of Louie's head as she gently eased him farther onto his brother's erection until the tip and half of the shaft had disappeared into his mouth. The girl scooted back, remaining on her knees as she admired the sight, proud of what she had managed to accomplish. Louie began to bob his head up and down on Huey's cock, putting the skills he'd learned from Dewey hard to work. The motion made her incredibly aware of her own horniness, her juices practically running down her thighs at this point. As if reading her mind, Dewey pushed her forward onto her hands. She spread her legs apart to allow him easier access to her dripping girlhood. </p>
<p>Before she could even shoot him a naughty glance or beg for his dick he had mounted and penetrated her, no doubt pent up from being ignored. A squeal emerged from her beak as he forcefully took her, not bothering to start slow. The orgasms continued near constantly as she watched Huey's hand find rest on the back of his brother's head, the red-capped boy's face twisted in pleasure. As much as he tried to fight it he couldn't deny just how fantastic this felt. His cock started to throb in Louie's throat, hand holding his brother's head in place as he orgasmed. His cum shot down into his brother's mouth, some of it leaking out the side as it became too much. Louie swallowed as much as he could, having gotten acquainted to the salty taste at this point. </p>
<p>Webby had what was possibly her sixth or seventh orgasm as she watched Louie swallow, her pussy squeezing around Dewey's cock so tightly it brought him to orgasm as well. He buried himself deep inside Webby, her chest and face sinking to the ground as her arms gave out. She managed another orgasm as Dewey filled her with cum. Her limbs felt like little more than noodles at this point, the boy's firm grip on her hips the only thing keeping her ass in the air at this point. His grip lessened as he finally finished and she was released, allowed to slump completely to the floor as he fell on top of her, equally spent from their intense mating.</p>
<p>Louie pulled himself off his brother and wiped the trail of cum that leaked out from his beak. In a flash the duckling found himself on his back as Huey tackled him, their faces meeting in a sloppy but passionate kiss. The red-garbed boy's hand gripped at his brother's hoodie as the other slowly trailed lower until it found its way to Louie's untouched member. The pinned duckling moaned into his brother's mouth as he felt those soft fingers wrap around his dick in a surprisingly firm grip. The forceful and dominant way the usually shy duckling was acting had Webby and Dewey speechless as he started pumping at the cock in his hand. With how easily his hand glided up and down the shaft, Webby had to guess Louie produced enough pre-cum during the blowjob to give his brother a perfect lubricant. The green hooded boy with the cum on his beak shook under his brother as he felt his own orgasm quickly approaching, finally aware of just how desperate his cock had gotten from being neglected. </p>
<p>Despite his best efforts to cling to the small bit of normality that remained, the months spent watching his brothers fool around had finally pushed Huey over the edge. He could no longer hold himself back, and with his last hope of said normality laid to rest he finally gave in to his lust and melted into Louie's touch. Every thought he had was wiped away, only leaving the burning desire to feel every inch of Louie's body pressed against him in a heated embrace. He imitated all the techniques he personally loved as he masturbated his brother, including occasionally rubbing his thumb over the head of the cock in a circular motion. That elicited some adorable mews and gasps from Louie, who reflexively thrusted into Huey's grip in desperation of release.</p>
<p>Huey wanted to feel his brother shake and cum from his touch. He got that wish not long into his abrupt handjob, the familiar sensation of a sticky warmth covering both his hand and bit of his shirt. Louie's arms wrapped around Huey's back and clenched at handfuls of his now stained outfit, webbed feet curling inwards as he gave a few more thrusts into his brother's hand. To Webby it looked as if the boy was having a full-body orgasm, spasming the best he could with the weight of his brother on top of him. It subsided after a couple seconds, and the once moan-filled room grew almost silent, save for the deep breathing of the four tuckered ducks. None of them had the energy or desire to move, Dewey and Huey remaining on their partners as they all came down from their orgasm high. </p>
<p>Webby was the first to regain control over her limbs, crawling out from under Dewey. She stood on unsteady legs and felt the cum that had been shot inside her ooze down her thigh. The girl excused herself to the shower, the sweat and juices of the evening caked on her feathers. With a quick peek into the hallway and some minor adjustments of her skirt the girl left, leaving the boys to recuperate. As she walked down the hallway, the energetic duckling couldn't help but beam with pride. Her nearly year-long experiment had been an absolute success and well worth the time. Her stride turned into a joyful skip as she pondered all the wonderful changes this could mean for their relationship going forward. Whatever it was, she couldn't wait to experience it together with her brothers, their bonds stronger than ever.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>She hadn't expected them to bound her wrist and ankles, small lengths of rope leading to bedposts keeping her spread and helpless on her mattress as she was forced to watch Huey and Louie fuck in front of her. Her only relief came from brief moments when Dewey would caress her flat chest or slide his fingers over her cunt, both earning embarrassing gasps and whimpers from the tied duckling but not enough to satisfy or calm the burning heat between her legs. The bed shook with the force of Huey's humping, each thrust into his brother's ass producing a loud smacking sound. Webby was envious, filled with a strong desire for similar treatment. Once she had freed herself she'd get one of them inside her, either of her entrances doing just as long as she got a cock in her. Louie continued to moan and declare just how amazing his brother's cock felt buried in his ass and how much harder he wanted it. </p>
<p>Dewey must have wanted to torture Webby, his index finger sliding in and out of her pussy. She could feel it curve against her inner walls and deliver the tiniest bit of relief, like a thimble of cold water in the desert. The longer he continued to finger her the more desperate she became to fuck one of them. The girl knew if she let it continue she'd give in and start to beg, and she didn't want to reach that point. </p>
<p>Once again Webby struggled against the taut rope, fueled by stronger desperation than before. There had to be a flaw in the knot somewhere that would give. Dewey had been the one to tie the rope, all three of them expertly taught by their sailor uncle, but he was still Dewey and that meant there was some chance he had cut corners. While his eyes were fixed on his brothers and his hands were busy playing with himself and her, Webby yanked on the rope around her left wrist, timing it with Huey's thrusts so the shaking of the bed didn't give her away. The rope stung as it dug into her skin from the force of her pulling, but sure enough it gave just a bit around the bedpost. With her freedom only a couple of tugs away, Webby started to imagine just what she'd do to the triplets once she had untied herself.</p>
<p>It was gonna be a fun night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>